Kiss
by AngelxRose
Summary: KuramaxHiei Just a little short fic. I tried very hard to make it rated R and not NC-17 very hard, but i think i managed, just barely RxR


Kiss   

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and all of its characters do not belong to me.  I'm just borrowing them for this fic  =)  

            Hiei stood alone at the edge of the lake.  It was a clear night, and many stars could be seen.  The team had been traveling for three days now, in the middle of nowhere, just because Koenma had accidentally landed them in the middle of a forest.  With no spare clothing or extra food, the team had to do the best they can with staying clean, and alive.  The night breeze was nice, compared to the scorching rays of the sun.  

It was Hiei's turn to bath that night.  Finding that lake was the luckiest thing they've done so far.  They haven't eaten in a whole day, because it was Yusuke's turn to cook, and he managed to ruin what little they had.  Hiei couldn't blame the boy for not knowing how to cook, he blame Koenma for putting them here, in this forsaken place.  Hiei chuckled at the night's events.  

"Oww… why'd you hit me for?" Yusuke rubbed at his head and glared at Hiei.

"Because, you ruined the food."  

"It's not ruined, you can still eat it." 

The rabbit they caught was burnt to a crisp.  Hiei flicked at the hollow flesh, all consumed by fire.  Chunks of ash fell off the thing Yusuke called food.  "I don't think so.  It might just kill me."  

"Look! I'm sorry ok?  I told you I couldn't cook."  Yusuke was feeling miserable.  

"I'm going to the lake."  Hiei grabbed his sword and left them.  

Carefully taking off his clothes, Hiei placed them on top of a rock near the side of the lake.  He dipped his feet into the water first to test the temperature.  Then realizing the water was just cool, not cold, he splashed some on himself to get used to it.  Hiei sighed as he sank into the chilled water.  It was nice feeling clean again.  

A rustle of leaves turned Hiei's attention towards the bushes.  Swimming closer to shore, and closer to his sword, Hiei waited for the intruder.  

A tuft of red hair shone strikingly out against the dull green trees.  "Kurama," Hiei let his guard down. "What are you doing here?" 

Kurama untangled himself from the tree branches. "I'm here to see you."  He walked closer to Hiei, and began taking off his clothes too.  

"Kurama, as much as I would like to see you undress, do you think it'll be ok to leave those two alone?  I mean they might get snatched off by a wolf or something." Hiei swam back to the center of the lake.  

"Oh, they'll be fine.  You worry too much." Kurama discarded the last remnants of his clothes and practically crawled into the water. Hiei's eyes were on him the whole time.  "Besides, I think we deserve to spend a little time to ourselves."  Kurama smiled teasingly, and swam over to where Hiei was.  

"Kurama, we shouldn't do this.  They don't know about it."  

"We'll be discreet, and quiet.  No moaning from you."  Kurama said as he closed the pace between him and Hiei, and kissed the other demon.  

Hiei lost himself in the kiss, feeling weak as he melted in Kurama's arms.  If Kurama wasn't holding onto Hiei rather tightly, he would've started sinking into the water.  Kurama pulled away, and began kissing Hiei's shoulders and neck endlessly.  

"Kurama…" Hiei moaned. And began clawing Kurama's back in pleasure.  He gasped as Kurama gently nibbled his nipples, nudging and teasing the stub until it was sore.  Now extra sensitive, Hiei could feel a thrill passed all the way down between his legs each time Kurama sucked at the nipple. 

Soon, Hiei was hard and wanted Kurama in him so badly.  Kurama could feel his own control slipping away as he tasted the small demon in his arms.  Biting and licking, Kurama paused as Hiei wrapped his legs around him.  Brushing away a strand of hair that fell on Hiei's face, Kurama once more captured his lover's mouth and kissed him with much desire. 

"Hiei, you are so beautiful, you know that?"  Kurama smoothed away the water on Hiei's face and looked lovingly into his eyes.  

"I could say the same about you."  Hiei smiled one of his rare smiles.  He then motioned for Kurama to get to the edge of the lake, where they could stand.  "I don't want either of us drowning."  

Pointing to a large rock, Kurama led Hiei to it.  They climbed on top of the flat stone.  Kurama mounted himself above Hiei, looking at the breathtaking sight beneath him.  Hiei's skin glistened with sparkles of water, all exposed and willing, Kurama still couldn't believe that he and Hiei were lovers.  Dark eyes glisten in anticipation and lust.  

Kurama leaned in to give Hiei another kiss, and felt his member poking at him.  Grinding against each other, the two boys groan in satisfaction.  Finally, after a blissful moment, Kurama positioned himself and waited until Hiei nodded before pushing himself into the smaller boy.  A slight gasp escaped from Hiei's lips.  Biting his lips to stop another painful cry, Hiei gave Kurama the signal to go on.  

The two rocked against each other.  A perfectly round moon basked them in a light glow.  As the night went on, soft cries of pleasure and content could be heard in the direction of the lake.  

*Some Time Later*

Hiei laid against Kurama's naked chest, listening to his heartbeats.  "I love you, Kurama."  

"I love you too.  Now and forever." Kurama kissed Hiei again. 

"We should go back before they decide to come looking for us."  Hiei started to get up and gathered his clothes.  

Kurama sighed. "One of these days, it would be just you and me, and we will have all the time in the world to be together."  

"Haha…one of these days… Now hurry up or I'll leave you here naked."  Hiei was already dressed.  

"I bet you'll like that wouldn't you?"  Kurama winked.  Hiei blushed as Kurama slowly picked up his clothes and got dressed too.  

They both walked back to camp, hand in hand.  Yusuke and Kuwabara were asleep on the ground.  They had no beds.  

"Goodnight, my love," Kurama whispered.  

"Night," Hiei replied as he leaned in for one last kiss before he fell asleep. 

*The Next Morning*

Yusuke woke up.  Looking around, he forgot where he was for a second.  

"Glad to see you're not dead, Uremeshi." Hiei greeted. 

"Yea, it's a surprise after he ate that burnt rabbit last night."  Kuwabara smiled.  

"What? You actually ate it?"  Kurama sounded really concerned, and reached for Yusuke's head to see if he was all right.   

"What are you, suicidal?" Hiei scoffed as he poured a cup of water and handed it to Yusuke.  He was also concerned about Yusuke's health.  No way he was carrying around a sick person.  

"I'm fine." Yusuke stood up.  And fell over immediately.  Luckily for him, Kurama was there to catch him, so his head was saved from the hard tree trunk.  Looking sheepishly, Yusuke thanked Kurama. "Okay, maybe I'm not feeling so well."   

"Get some rest. We'll start moving tomorrow then, more time for you to recover.  Hiei and I will look for something to eat.  Kuwabara, you stay and watch Yusuke."  Kurama signaled to Hiei to follow him.  Soon, they were out of the camp's sight.  

Turning to face Hiei, Kurama attacked him with a fierce kiss. "Now we will have the whole day to ourselves. Happy?"  

"Ecstatic," Hiei said without any enthusiasm as Kurama shut him up with another kiss.  

Please Review!!!!  ^_^


End file.
